crystal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matt
Dark Matt is the dark-self of Matt Crystalus-Uchiha, created from negative emotions and Negative Chaos Energy. Before becoming an entity, he was nothing but the inner manifestation of Matt's dark desires, as well as a locked form triggered by his hatred. Origin Dark Matt first appeared during the mission to Heavenly City of Pain under the name of Shadow Matt representing the lack of confidence Matt had on himself, he was eventually destroyed by a Massive Sword Beam. Dark Matt made several appearances as Matt's dark form along many fights, he eventually was made a separated entity by Chaos, becoming the embodiment of darkness through Matt's body. Powers and Abilities Dark Matt possesses all of Matt's abilities, which become more powerful due to darkness influence, he also has superior fighting abilities since he is merciless. Hand-to-Hand Combat Thanks to his darkness power, Dark Matt has superior speed, power and resistance as shown during Matt's fight against a future Louis Crystalus-Uchiha. Swordsmanship Due to his darkness, his attacks while using Dark Galaxia are increased in speed and power, easily cutting through anything. Blade Fusion Like Matt, Dark Matt has the ability to fuse blades. Sharingan He possesses a Sharingan similar to Matt, due to his extreme darkness, he awoke a Mangekyou Sharingan. History Dark Matt appears during the Heavently City of Pain arc as the manifestation of Matt's darkness and lack of self confidence, as "everything he is not" but he was defeated by Matt's resolve. He came back eventually during small fights such as Future Louis, Emperor Cain and briefly against the Slenderman during Matt's hunting experience with Derick. After a long time without emerging, Matt ends up brainwashed by Chaos and undergoes a transformation, reversing the roles of Matt's mind and spirit as Dark Matt took his body and repressed his true self. Eventually, Matt fought for his freedom inside his mind while his friends fought Dark Matt outside, with Matt's victory, it is unknown what happened to him. Rebirth As an entity Dark Matt, once destroyed and vanquished by Matt after his inner battle and shatter of his soul, was revived by Chaos himself as well as the inner darkness present inside all of the Crystalus brothers, creating the Dark Brothers. Once free, Dark Matt along with his brothers launched a full attack against the city of Crystalia. They had the upper hand for some time, until Matt, Hootch, Derrick and Louis confronted them directed, leading to their defeat once again and part of Dark Matt's assimilation by Matt himself with Tsuki no Kizu: Mangetsu '''(Moon Scar: Full moon). '''As Matt's darkness Now with a separate body of his own and part of his energy trapped inside Matt once again, after realizing that letting Matt die would result on his permanent incomplete state, he decided that it would be wise to teach him how to control his darkness inside him. With Inner Training provided by Galaxia and Dark Matt, Matt was able to control his darkness for a short period of 3 minutes, as well as giving him a new ability with the intent of causing sheer damage to strong enemies before purification: 'Tsuki no Kizu: Mugetsu '(Moon Scar: Moonless Sky)